ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Origin and Consequence
Plot FOREST TRAIL FOUR ARMS: That's all you've got? DR. ANIMO: Hardly, Ben Tennyson. Once my machine is fully activated. Everything within the area will be reverted back to it's primitive stage! FOUR ARMS: Wait, hold on. I don't get it. That's it? That's your plan? Primitive as in what? Monkeys? How big of an area are you talking about here? A few miles? The entire contient? Now you really need to go back to the Null Void. You really need to work on your awful monolouges. KEVIN: Ben, use Chromastone. You'll should be able to absorb the energy from the machine. FOUR ARMS: I've got a better idea. (Four Arms switches to Brainstorm.) DR. ANIMO: I see. A battle of brainpower, is it? BRAINSTORM: I prefer the term, a battle of mental calculations. (Brainstorm produces electricity from his pincers, and shocks Dr. Animos machine. The machine begins to go haywire. Sparks shoot out of the interior of the blasted hulk of metal.) GWEN: Is that supposed to do that? BRAINSTORM: I uh...must of miscalculated. I suggest we leave...now! (Brainstorm reverts back to Ben. Everyone tries to flee the area as the device explodes in a blinding flash! The blast turns into a fiery shock wave, disintegrating everything in sight, enveloping the gang in flames before they can escape.) ------------------------------------------ MINUTES AGO - JIMMY'S HOUSE JIMMY: You think I'm not helpful? BEN: That's not what I meant. JIMMY: I've showed you that I can provide a little help along the way. BEN: I know. I just find it odd that you're the one offering me relationship advice. Julie and I are doing fine. JIMMY: That's all? BEN: Yeah. That's all. (Ben's phone begins to ring.) BEN: Hello? GWEN: Hey, Ben. Are you busy? BEN: No, I'm not. What's up? GWEN: Kevin found out that Dr. Animo escaped the Null Void. BEN: Where is he? GWEN: About 15 miles away from here. He's on the Mainland Forest Trail. BEN: Any idea what he's doing? GWEN: Not yet. Oh, before I forget. Could you pick me and Kevin up at my house? Mine has a loose steering wheel, and Kevin's motor is busted. BEN: Sure. I'll see you soon. ------------------------------------- (Ben drives his car towards the Mainland Forest Trail. Gwen sits on the passenger seat, while Kevin sits in the back.) KEVIN: I liked it when I drove. BEN: Ever since we've all got our licences, we haven't hung around as much. GWEN: Well, consider this a reunion of sorts. (A clearing begins to approach in the forest. Gwen starts to find any trace of Animo.) GWEN: This should be it. (Ben parks his car, and everyone gets out of the vehicle. The gang walks inside of the clearing. Keeping an eye out for Animo.) GWEN: I think I know where he is. Follow me. (Ben and Kevin follow Gwen through the clearing, they see Dr. Animo beside his machine.) DR. ANIMO: Well, well. Look who it is. Ben Tennyson and his lackys. I wasn't sure if you would come. Your just in time to witness the glory of my latest invention! But before you do. Let me introduce my friends to keep you warmed up. (Dr. Animo summons several black bears with mind control headbands wrapped around their heads. They charge directly towards the gang. Ben transforms into Four Arms, clobbering a couple of them with fast paced strikes. Gwen use's manna shields to block the remaining bears attacked, while Kevin breaks off the headbands with his fists.) FOUR ARMS: That's all you've got? DR. ANIMO: Hardly, Ben Tennyson. Once my machine is fully activated. Everything within the area will be reverted back to it's primitive stage! FOUR ARMS: Wait, hold on. I don't get it. That's it? That's your plan? Primitive as in what? Monkeys? How big of an area are you talking about here? A few miles? The entire continent? Now you really need to go back to the Null Void. You really need to work on your awful monologues. KEVIN: Ben, use Chromastone. You'll should be able to absorb the energy from the machine. FOUR ARMS: I've got a better idea. (Four Arms switches to Brainstorm.) DR. ANIMO: I see. A battle of brainpower, is it? BRAINSTORM: I prefer the term, a battle of mental calculations. (Brainstorm produces electricity from his pincers, and shocks Dr. Animo's machine. The machine begins to go haywire. Sparks shoot out of the interior of the blasted hulk of metal.) GWEN: Is that supposed to do that? BRAINSTORM: I uh...must of miscalculated. I suggest we leave...now! (Brainstorm reverts back to Ben. Everyone tries to flee the area as the device explodes in a blinding flash! The blast turns into a fiery shock wave, disintegrating everything in sight, enveloping the gang in flames before they can escape.) ---------------------------------- MINUTES AGO - GWEN'S HOUSE (As Gwen sleeps on her bed. She wakes up hearing a bunch of jumbled voices. As she turn the lights on, the voices stop. Later in the day, Gwen and Kevin sit on the couch. She shows Kevin a blue covered book.) GWEN: You know. I was reading this book, and I had the feeling I'd read certain paragraphs before. But I just thought I'd read the book years ago and I forgot about it. I've also been hearing strange voices when I woke up. KEVIN: Maybe we need to stop staying up late. GWEN: I guess. But it felt so strange. Anyway, you said you wanted to tell me something? KEVIN: Dr. Animo escaped the Null Void. From what I could tell, he's about 15 miles from here on the Mainland Forest Trail. GWEN: What's he doing all the way over there? KEVIN: No clue. I'm guessing it's some wacky device or something. GWEN: Look's like a solid lead. I'll call Ben. (Gwen dials Ben's number.) BEN: Hello? GWEN: Hey, Ben. Are you busy? BEN: No, I'm not. What's up? GWEN: Kevin found out that Dr. Animo escaped the Null Void. BEN: Where is he? GWEN: About 15 miles away from here. He's on the Mainland Forest Trail. BEN: Any idea what he's doing? GWEN: Not yet. Oh, before I forget. Could you pick me and Kevin up at my house? Mine has a loose steering wheel, and Kevin's motor is busted. BEN: Sure. I'll see you soon. -------------------------------- (Ben drives his car towards the Mainland Forest Trail. Gwen sits on the passenger seat, while Kevin sits in the back.) KEVIN: I liked it when I drove. BEN: Ever since we've all got our licences, we haven't hung around...as much. GWEN: What is it? BEN: It's funny. I thought we had this conversation before. KEVIN: Gwen and I have been feeling the same thing. I'm sure it's just a lack of sleep. BEN: I don't know. Things just feel so familiar right now. Gwen, can you track Animo from here? GWEN: Yeah. I..was just about to do that. (A clearing begins to approach in the forest. Ben parks his car. Everyone gets out of the vehicle. The gang walks inside of the clearing. Keeping an eye out for Animo.) GWEN: I think I know where he is. Follow me. (Ben and Kevin follow Gwen through the clearing, they see Dr. Animo beside his machine.) DR. ANIMO: Ah. Ben Tennyson and his lackeys. I knew you would come. Your in time to witness the glory of my newest invention! But before you do. Let me introduce my friends to keep you entertained! (Dr. Animo summons several black bears with mind control headbands wrapped around their heads. They charge directly towards the gang. Ben transforms into Four Arms, clobbering a couple of them with fast paced strikes. Gwen use's manna shields to block the remaining bears attacked, while Kevin breaks off the headbands with his fists.) FOUR ARMS: I think that's all you've got. Right? Something tells me your gonna monologue about your device. DR. ANIMO: Precisely! Once my machine is fully activated. Everything within the area will be reverted back to it's primitive stage! GWEN: I knew he was gonna say that. KEVIN: Ben, I think you need to use Chromastone. You should be able to absorb the energy from the machine. FOUR ARMS: Wait. I know a better one. (Four Arms switches to Brainstorm.) DR. ANIMO: Of course! A battle of brainpower! BRAINSTORM: I was hoping for...a battle of mental calculations! (Brainstorm produces electricity from his pincers, and shocks Dr. Animo's machine. The machine begins to go haywire. Sparks shoot out of the interior of the blasted hulk of metal.) GWEN: I don't think that's supposed to be happening! BRAINSTORM: I agree. I suggest we leave...now! (Brainstorm reverts back to Ben. Everyone tries to flee the area as the device explodes in a blinding flash! The blast turns into a fiery shock wave, disintegrating everything in sight, enveloping the gang in flames before they can escape.) --------------------------------- MINUTES AGO - JIMMY'S HOUSE JIMMY: You think I'm not helpful? BEN: That's not what I meant. JIMMY: I've showed you that I can provide a little help along the way. BEN: I know. I just... JIMMY: ...find it odd that I'm the one giving you advice. BEN: How did you know that? JIMMY: I don't know. I just... BEN: Wait. '' (Ben pulls out his phone, and dials Gwen's number.)'' GWEN: Hello? BEN: Hey Gwen, is Kevin with you? GWEN: Yeah, he is. What's up? BEN: Do you have some time to talk? -------------------------------------- HOUSE BEN: This might be an odd question, but, have you been getting the feeling that you've done certain things before? GWEN: Recently? BEN: Yeah. GWEN: While I was reading one of my books. Why? BEN: I've been feeling the same way. When I was with Jimmy, he took the words right about of my mouth about my feelings on giving me some advice. Then I had a feeling that you would be with Kevin right at this moment, calling me about Dr. Animo. So I decided to call you so we could talk about this a little bit more before we left. KEVIN: Gwen told me about her reading a book she never read before, she felt that she had read certain paragraphs before. When I was starting to fix my motor on my car earlier this morning, I knew exactly how much time it would take to fix it. GWEN: I've been hearing faint voices when I woke up this morning. BEN: What were the voices saying? GWEN: I couldn't make them out. I could use my mana to find out what their saying. But I have to do that if I ever hear them again. BEN: Well, does this have anything to do with Dr. Animo? Whatever he's doing could be the reason why were experiencing all of this? KEVIN: For someone as bold as he is, anything is- GWEN: Wait a minute. (Gwen pause's for a moment. And begins to use her mana.) KEVIN: What is it? GWEN: Those voices I was talking about. I hear them again. They're ours. ------------------------------------ (Ben drives his car towards the Mainland Forest Trail. Kevin sits on the passenger seat, while Gwen sits in the back.) GWEN: From what I found out. Something bad happened when we confronted Dr. Animo. His machine must of been responsible for us having the feeling that we've done these things before. I think one of us caused the machine to explode, causing time to loop back. I know it all sounds crazy, but it's true. BEN: Then, should we just turn around? Wait a little bit, then fight Animo? That way we can stop the loop from happening. KEVIN: For all we know, turning around might lead us to the accident. For all we know, we could of had this conversation a hundred times already. GWEN: We can't just second guess ourselves. I think we should keep going unless it's absolutely necessary. For now, I think we should be extra careful at everything we do. Just to be safe. (A clearing begins to approach in the forest. Ben parks his car. Everyone gets out of the vehicle. The gang slowly walks inside of the clearing. Eventually, they see Dr. Animo beside his machine.) DR. ANIMO: Ah. Ben Tennyson and his lackeys. I knew you would come. Your in time to witness the glory of my newest invention! But before you do. Let me introduce my friends to keep you entertained! (Dr. Animo summons several black bears with mind control headbands wrapped around their heads. They charge directly towards the gang. Ben transforms into Four Arms, clobbering a couple of them with fast paced strikes. Gwen use's manna shields to block the remaining bears attacked, while Kevin breaks off the headbands with his fists.) FOUR ARMS: I think that's all you've got. Right? Something tells me your gonna monolouge about your device. DR. ANIMO: Precisely! Once my machine is fully activated. Everything within the area will be reverted back to it's primitive stage! GWEN: I knew he was gonna say that. KEVIN: Ben, use Chromastone. You should be able to absorb the energy from the machine. FOUR ARMS: Wait. I have a better idea. (As Four Arms gets ready to transform into Brainstorm. He pauses for a moment, then transforms into Chromastone. He absorbs the machines power. Causing the device to power down, rendering it useless. Chromastone reverts back to Ben.) DR. ANIMO: No! You haven't seen the last of me, Ben Tennyson! Soon, I'll- (Kevin knocks Animo to the ground with his fist.) GWEN: What happened, Ben? BEN: Kevin was right. The whole reason this all started because I used Brainstorm to stop the machine. As Brainstorm, I overestimated how the device would act under that much pressure. If I had known better I would of listened to Kevin. And maybe we wouldn't have to deal with repeating everything again. KEVIN: Well, you did give us a lot of chances to figure everything out. Who knows what would of happened if you had choosen another different kind of alien. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben stops the time loop he caused. *Brainstorm makes his first appearance. Minor Events *Dr. Animo makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jimmy Jones Villains *Dr. Animo Aliens Used *Four Arms *Brainstorm *Chromastone Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero